


Trust

by bachaboska



Category: Trust (TV 2018)
Genre: Fake Trailer, Fanvids, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Primo is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: Primo and Paul met at a different point in their lives. Their story is different but some things never change.
Relationships: John Paul Getty III/Primo Nizzuto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [battle_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_cat/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine. I just made the trailer.
> 
> I'm bachaboska on Tumblr and Twitter, come say hi


End file.
